


Since That Time

by AkatsukiShin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9067588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkatsukiShin/pseuds/AkatsukiShin
Summary: [Viktor Nikiforov's Birthday Fic] In Russia, we do not celebrate birthdays before the actual day comes.That said, I have no recollections of ever celebrating my birthdays either. Perhaps as a child, yes, but it has been so long that I could not recall any of it now.For so many years, I have done nothing but having my eyes fixated on skating and only skating. I just want to surprise people as much as I could, more and more and more.True, I have friends who would congratulate me each year and sometimes give me presents.But at the end of the day, there is just me and me alone.





	

_In Russia, we do not celebrate birthdays before the actual day comes._

_That said, I have no recollections of ever celebrating my birthdays either. Perhaps as a child, yes, but it has been so long that I could not recall any of it now._

_For so many years, I have done nothing but having my eyes fixated on skating and only skating. I just want to surprise people as much as I could, more and more and more._

_True, I have friends who would congratulate me each year and sometimes give me presents._

_But at the end of the day, there is just me and me alone._

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov sat by the window of his hotel room.

Dressed in a white bathrobe, he was gazing at the night view of Barcelona while occasionally looking at his phone, scrolling through the sea of news endlessly flooding his timeline.

“ _Russia Defends Its Throne”, “New World Record at SP and FS”, “The Living Legend Announced Comeback”_ – these were the kinds of titles showing up whenever he turned on his phone. Of course, each and every single news were different, but they were all basically talking about the various happenings taking place at the Grand Prix Final, here in Barcelona.

Indeed, this year’s final was unlike any other, Viktor thought. He didn’t mean to speak so highly about himself, but considering that the Gold Medalist for the past five years had always been the same person, it wasn’t strange for the news coverage to mainly focus on him and his chain of consecutive victories.

But without him in the bracket, many new histories had been made this year.

“Viktor, what are you doing?”

The Russian legend turned his sight at the familiar voice calling his name. There, standing in front of the bathroom with a naively curious face was one of the history makers he had just thought about. Yuuri Katsuki, his pupil and beloved fiancé, looked like any other ordinary men one could find on the streets. He was dressed in a casual nightwear; his black hair still dripping wet, fresh out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his shoulders. If strangers were to see him like this, surely it would never cross their mind that this “ordinary guy” was the ace figure skater of his country who had just broken the world record a few hours ago.

“Nothing. Just reading some news on the GPF,” Viktor said with a smile, putting down his phone, “The social media has been flooded with these since the Short Program yesterday, but it’s literally exploding today.”

“I see. They must be excited because you’ve decided to return to skating.”

“There’s that. But they also talked about other things. Yuuri, there are a lot of news about you, too.”

His fiancé said nothing in response, but Viktor didn’t miss the slight blush appearing on the younger man’s face. For someone as self-conscious as Yuuri, receiving so many positive comments from the media and fans was certainly a happy thing for him.

“ _It was his first time on the podium, too_ ,” Viktor thought, still having his eyes fixated on his fiancé who looked back at him in wonder. They met one year ago, when Yuuri had just suffered a crushing defeat at the final and ended up completely drunk at the banquet. For Yuuri, it probably was a shameful memory he never wanted to recall, and Viktor understood that very well.

For him, however, it was entirely the opposite.

 “…Yuuri, come over here.”

“There?”

“Sit here with me,” the older man shifted aside and tapped on the empty space beside him, “I’ll help you dry your hair.”

“Umm, okay…” Yuuri replied, still wearing a questioning look on his face. But even so, he did as told and soon, they were both sitting next to each other by the window.

“I checked the social media just now,” said Viktor, taking the other’s towel and started rubbing his wet black hair with it, “Your Thai friend already posted lots of photos from the banquet. He tagged us in it.”

“Ah, yeah, Phichit- _kun_ is really quick when it comes to that,” the younger man chuckled, “But I think he’s just happy for making it to the final for the first time. Even though he didn’t make it to the podium, his performance was commendable. He really is a great entertainer.”

“That’s true. But your ‘ _performance_ ’ at last year’s banquet was more entertaining. I was actually kind of looking forward to it today. Chris also said the same thing.”

“E-Enough already about that!”

“Ahahaha! Alright, alright,” Viktor said without even trying to hide his amusement, “Well, regardless of that, I had fun this year. And I don’t mean only the banquet. Thank you, Yuuri.”

“……You’re…welcome...”

His face was half hidden under the towel, but Viktor could see his fiancé’s ears turning a little red. It seemed there was no helping that Yuuri had a timid nature, no matter how close they had become in the past eight months. But still, Viktor thought this was an adorable part of him, how he could remain so humble despite having broken the world record and becoming the Silver Medalist of this season’s Grand Prix Final.

“I’m glad you’re not retiring,” the older man gently brushed the side of his face, “I look forward to skating with you in the next competitions.”

“Even if you say that, I’m not going to let you reclaim your throne that easily. Yurio will probably say the same thing, as well.”

“Oh? Is that supposed to be a challenge?”

“Well, I did promise to win gold medal next time, didn’t I?”

They remained staring at each other for awhile, but in the next second the both of them burst out laughing. It wasn’t everyday he saw Yuuri throwing such an obvious challenge at him, and Viktor couldn’t be more pleased. Hearing him talking about retirement yesterday was so upsetting, but now that Yuuri already seemed motivated, everything should turn out well.

“So, Yuuri, you’re moving to St. Petersburg with me?” Viktor took the other’s hand, playfully kissing his fingers.

“Mm-hm. I’ll start preparing for it as soon as we return to Hasetsu,” the younger man nodded, “I know I will have to part with my family again, but… Since I’ve decided to continue skating, this is for the best.”

He lifted his face and smiled.

“I’ll be imposing on you for awhile, Viktor. Sorry about that.”

“Don’t be. We’re engaged now. There’s nothing strange with us living together, isn’t there?” said the Russian man, “Although… I’ve left my apartment for quite some time. There will be a lot of cleaning to do.”

“That’s okay. I’ll help you with that.”

For the second time today, they looked at each other and chuckled. Viktor didn’t know if Yuuri were having the same feeling as him, but today he felt especially relaxed. It had been such a long day; after the final, they took part in the exhibition, and then there was the banquet. Normally, he would’ve been so torn with fatigue that he’d gone straight to bed, but Viktor didn’t feel anything of the sort this time.

Instead, he felt so fulfilled. If only they didn’t have to spend more than half of tomorrow on the plane…

“Oh, right. Viktor, about tomorrow… We’ve reserved a table at the hotel’s café at 8AM,” Yuuri said all of a sudden, “We have to wake up somewhat earlier, but everyone agreed to come.”

“Huh? What?”

“It’s your birthday, isn’t it?” the younger man smiled, “Thankfully our flights are in the afternoon, so we still have time for a small morning party. Though, it’s actually more like us having breakfast together.”

“You mean, you arranged a birthday party for me?”

“W-Well… Sort of…” at that question Yuuri scratched the side of his face, casting his gaze down sheepishly, “You’ll come…won’t you?”

For some reason, it looked as if Yuuri wanted to apologize for doing something so silly, as if he was hoping not to get scolded for deciding things on his own. It was probably yet another trait of him, being so anxious at almost every little thing. Nevertheless, in the next second Viktor jumped at him and squeezed him tight in his arms.

“V-V-Viktor, I can’t breathe—“

“I’m so happy,” he said, “I’m so happy, Yuuri. What should I do? I think I’m going to cry.”

“Eh, what, why—Huh…?”

The older man said nothing in response, but held his fiancé even closer.

How long had it been since he last had his birthday celebrated? Maybe as a child he used to have these parties, Viktor thought, but not even a shred of memory from those times was left in his mind. He had grown far too used to spending his birthdays alone. Or rather, he had become too used to spending his life alone, only with Makkachin by his side. He was thankful to his friends who congratulate him and occasionally gave him presents, but that was that. To be honest, he didn’t even think birthdays are all that special.

“…If you’re happy, then I’m glad,” Yuuri whispered softly, “I was just…thinking of a way how I could thank you, Viktor. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t be here today.”

The younger man chuckled.

“But still, me arranging a small party for you isn’t even comparable to everything you’ve done up until this point. I just hope you could have a little fun tomorrow.”

“…Yuuri, you should think more highly of yourself.”

“Huh?”

“It’s been one year,” Viktor cupped his fiancé’s face in his hands, “You might not realize it, Yuuri, but since the first time we met, you’ve done so much for me. I could not imagine what would become of me if I hadn’t met you.”

He gently bumped their foreheads together.

“I want to be with you forever.”

The pair of brown eyes before him glistened. Perhaps it was Yuuri’s turn to feel like crying now, the Russian man thought, but if that were really the case, he couldn’t be any happier. Doesn’t that mean Yuuri felt the same as he did? And there was nothing Viktor ever wished for more than for his fiancé to desire him as much he felt towards him.

Today, for the first time in his life, on the eve of his 28th birthday, he was no longer alone.

“…Viktor?” Yuuri asked him in a hesitant voice; his body tensing up at the feeling the other’s hands slipping into his clothes, “V-Viktor, are we…doing it?”

“You don’t want to?”

“It’s just… Tomorrow we will have to wake up early, so…”

“We’ll have plenty of time to sleep on the plane,” Viktor kissed his cheek, “Yuuri, right now, I want to hold you… Is that okay?”

“…If you say it like that, how am I supposed to say no?”

Yuuri’s face turned red, but he didn’t resist when Viktor traced the line of his lips and kissed him. Softly at first, but on the second kiss Viktor pressed harder, prying his mouth open with his tongue. He could hear the younger man making a small moan; his fingers clutching onto him as he squirmed in his arms and gasped for breaths. Even if this was no longer their first time, Viktor was aware that Yuuri was still very much inexperienced in making love. No matter how eager he was, he shouldn’t rush things, otherwise he would scare him.

“ _First of all, we should move to bed._ ”

It was easy to do that since the bed was just right in front of them. Once there, Viktor took of the other’s glasses before proceeding to lie on top of him. Yuuri’s eyes were damp with tears; his face completely flustered all the way to his ears. When Viktor pressed his thumb onto his lips, the black-haired only closed his eyes, letting the older man to slowly push his finger into his mouth.

“Nngh… Fuu…”

“…Yuuri, can I kiss you again?”

Those pair of brown eyes looked at him amidst the tears. That was the only answer Viktor needed. Carefully, he removed his finger and replaced it by covering the other’s mouth with his own. He noticed how Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging onto him. And at the same time, despite the awkward movement of his tongue, the younger man was desperately trying to keep up with him.

“ _Sweet…_ ”

When Viktor lifted his clothes and touched him directly, Yuuri made a small gasp; his body slightly jumped in surprise. When he traced the soft muscles on his torso, nibbling at the side of his neck, the black-haired covered his mouth and trembled, closing his eyes tight. It was impossible to miss the movement of his chest rising and falling as he struggled to suppress his voice, and by now, Viktor was very well aware of the state they had driven themselves into.

After all, their bodies could not lie.

“I’m taking off your pants, okay?”

“W-Wait!” all of a sudden, the younger man grabbed his hands, “Wait…a minute…”

“What is it, Yuuri?” Viktor looked at him and chuckled, “Would you rather do that yourself?”

“No, I mean…” biting his lips, Yuuri looked conflicted for a brief moment before he finally lifted his face, “Today… I will do it.”

“What?”

“I’ll do it, so… Viktor, you could just…sit back and relax…”

The Russian man wasn’t sure if he heard things correctly, but no matter what he thought, apparently his fiancé had made up his mind. He made him sat down and leaned back to the headboard, and after that, the black-haired continued to make his way down, pulling down his pants and taking out the stiffening member from inside. Despite the hesitant look on his face, Yuuri closed his eyes and took it into his mouth.

“Nnngh!“

“Y-Yuuri, you don’t have to force yourself to—“

But the younger man wouldn’t listen. It was obvious since the first few seconds; Yuri wasn’t able to do this well. He had zero idea of what to do, and from the way his hands were shaking, he just ended up choking himself out of breath. Still, Viktor didn’t have the heart to tell him to stop. It wasn’t like he didn’t feel any pleasure, and seeing his most beloved person working so hard despite having no experience, he couldn’t help but feel happy.

“…What’s gotten into you?” he said, stroking those strands of black hair lovingly, “Is it because it’s my birthday?”

Yuuri didn’t say a word. To his surprise, when Viktor looked closely, the younger man had one hand inside his own pants. He wasn’t comforting himself. Instead, Yuuri had his fingers entering and trying to spread his rim, all while continuing his struggle to pleasure him.

“ _This guy… He can’t be trying to…_ ”

And his suspicion was soon proven. Not long afterwards, Yuuri climbed on top of him, removing his clothes completely. With one hand supporting himself, he lowered his hips and tried to push the other’s member into his opening.

“Tch—Ah!“

“Yuuri!” Viktor took hold of his hands, “Yuuri, are you okay?!”

“…t hurts…”

“Of course it is! See? You’re tearing up already,” the older man wiped the tears away from his face, “Seriously… Why are you doing something like this?”

“Sorry…”

“Wait, no, don’t apologize. I’m not angry,” letting out a long sigh, Viktor cupped his fiancé’s face in his hands, gazing into his moist eyes, “I’m saying that I don’t want to be the only one feeling good. Like this, you’re just hurting yourself.”

Yuuri looked back at him; his brows knitted together in what seemed to be a mix of confusion and desperation. It was an adorable sight, Viktor thought to himself, and now that it had come to this, he couldn’t just reject the younger man after all the efforts he’d done.

“…Yuuri, come here,” he said, urging the younger man to hold onto him, “Look at me, Yuuri. Take a deep breath and lower your hips slowly. That’s right… Yeah, you’re doing good. Take a deep breath again and relax.”

“—‘s in.“

“Yes, it’s in. I’m all the way inside you now,” the Russian smiled. Kissing the tip of his nose, Viktor touched the other’s cheek and cast a gentle gaze at him, “Shall we move together? Tell me if it hurts, okay? Don’t force yourself if you can’t bear it.”

The black-haired nodded. Like that, Viktor pulled him for another kiss; one of his hand stroking the other’s member in an attempt to comfort him. He could feel Yuuri tightening upon being stimulated, and the hands clinging onto him started to dig nails into his skin. Nevertheless, the worst had yet to come. Yuuri was being unusually upfront today, and Viktor was afraid he might lose his self-control in the middle of it.

“ _For now, maybe I should try moving first._ ”

He grabbed the younger man’s hips, carefully thrusting into him from below. Yuuri threw his head back and cried at the sudden movement. His entire body tensed up; his legs were shaking and the tears that had dried away now began to roll down his eyes once again.

“Viktor—“

“Does that hurt?” the older man gazed up at him, “Try to match your breathing with my movement. If it’s too much for you, I’ll sto—“

“Don’t…stop…” Yuuri said in trembling voice, “Don’t stop… Viktor…”

The black-haired kissed him. Once, twice… It was merely an act of pressing their lips together at first, but then it became apparent that Yuuri was trying to imitate the way he kissed him earlier. He softly licked his lips, and even though the movement of his tongue was full of hesitation, Yuuri timidly tried to pry into his mouth and entwined their tongues together.

“Hhngh?! Nnngh—!!“

“Sorry, Yuuri… I don’t think I can stop now!”

“Wh—Vikt… Wai… Ah, ahh—!!“

He wanted to be gentle. He wanted to treat his fiancé carefully. After all, it would be unfair for someone with more experiences to take advantage of the other’s naivety and devour him just like that. But Viktor couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He knew he would regret it later, but right now, his body would no longer listen to whatever common sense still left in his head.

“ _Yuuri… Yuuri… My Yuuri—!_ ”

He slammed hard into the other’s body and at that moment, Yuuri tightened so hard around him; his entire body trembling as he cried and clawed into his arms. A spray of white stained the surface of their bodies, but even so, Viktor didn’t stop. Instead, he pushed the younger man down and continued pounding into him.

“Ah— Viktor! Viktor, I just came—Ahh!“

“Sorry… Yuuri, I’m sorry…”

He held his fiancé’s body in his arms, brushing his black hair. The more he slammed into him, the more Yuuri’s insides squeezed around him that he felt he, too, would soon reach his limit.

He rained kisses after kisses on his neck when Yuuri threw his head back, leaving countless red traces all the way down to his collarbone. He had never felt like this towards anyone else before. He wanted to put his marks on him, he wanted to make everyone knows that this person belongs to him. And similarly, he wanted to show them the red claw lines on his back and the bite marks on his shoulders. So they would know that nothing could take them away from each other, so the world would know that Viktor Nikiforov no longer belongs to them.

That’s right. Viktor Nikiforov now belongs to and only to this man, Yuuri Katsuki, to whom he is betrothed to. 

* * *

“………Viktor, won’t you pull out now?” 

“…Yes…”

“Did you just come inside me? Do you know how hard it is to clean that up now?”

“I know…”

“I feel numb all over,” the black-haired continued to scold him albeit his voice was painfully hoarse, “My hips hurt, my stomach hurts. What should I do if I can’t walk tomorrow?”

“I’m sorry…” the Russian man hung his head down, “But Yuuri, you were the one who told me not to stop.”

“That doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want. I skated twice today for the free skate and exhibition. How can you be so mean?” his fiancé continued pouting, but after a brief pause, he suddenly burst out laughing.

“Y-Yuuri?”

“You look just like Makkachin when scolded, Viktor, only with different hair color. Pffft, ahahahahah!”

The older man remained dumbstruck at the sudden change of the other’s attitude, but eventually he let out a sigh and laughed together with him. It was at that moment he noticed Yuuri tugging at his arm, and when he gave him a questioning look, his fiancé asked him to come closer.

“What is it, Yuuri?” he asked.

“Say, Viktor… What time is it?”

“Time? It was about ten minutes before twelve when you came out of the shower, so it must’ve been well past midnight now.”

“I see…”

To his answer, a subtle smile was drawn on Yuuri’s face. He wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer before closing his eyes, giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

“Merry Christmas, Viktor,” the black-haired said, “Also, happy 28th birthday. You have been someone I look up to for more than half of my life and you still are. But this year, I’m really happy that I could celebrate both Christmas and your birthday with you…as your fiancé.”

“Yuuri…”

“Because of the Grand Prix Final, I can only arrange a small gathering with our friends tomorrow. Next year, I hope we can have a bigger party for your birthday,” the younger man looked at him and chuckled, “That is, if you’re still willing to have me by your side.”

“Of course!” Viktor replied immediately, hugging the black-haired tight, “Why would you say something like that, Yuuri? I don’t want to be with anyone else, but you!”

“Really…? Then, I’m glad…” as he said that, the younger man returned his hug, “ _Umaretekite kurete arigatou, Viktor_.”

“Eh? What? What did you say just now, Yuuri?”

Unable to comprehend the foreign words said to him, Viktor stared at his fiancé in a mix of confusion and curiosity. The black-haired, however, looked back at him with a gentle, yet meaningful smile.

Caressing the side of his face, Yuuri held him closer and kissed him once again.

“ _Thank you for being born, Viktor_.”

* * *

_I have no recollection of ever celebrating my birthdays. Maybe as a child, yes, and I do have friends who would congratulate me every year._

_But at the end of the day, there was just me and me alone._

_For so many years, I have done nothing but focusing only on my skating career. I thought I could only find new strength on my own, and that I have no choice but continue to fulfill all the expectations placed on me._

_But since you came into my life, the world I saw changed completely._

_I do not know how to explain this feeling, but for the first time in my life, I finally found someone I want to hold on to._


End file.
